Shot
by dannyluvr101
Summary: Songfic oneshot.Danny and Vlad have a duel of the death.Who will win and who will die?Rated T for violence and language.DxS


A/N:Well this is my first one-shot and songfic ever.The song to this is Shot by The Rasmus.Read with caution because it involves death so bring tissues!This fic was rated T for violence and language

Disclaimer:I do not own Danny Phantom or the song Shot.DP is owned by Butch Hartman,Viacom and the evil Nick.Shot is owned by The Rasmus.

* * *

Danny and Sam were trapped hand-cuffed to the wall in a prison in Vlad's mansion.Danny would get out but unfortunately,the cuffs were ghost-proof so Danny couldn't get out of his cuffs and free him and Sam.He stuggled all he could but then Vlad comes in.

"Young Daniel,I have had enough of you in my life so I decided for you and me to a fight to the death with your friend Sam watching."

Danny struggled all he could to get out of the cuffs but it was no use.

_Tonight we escape  
just you and me  
we'll find our peace  
somewhere across the seas?_

Danny whispered to Sam,"We will get out.We'll be able to escape.I know you love me.I've been clueless until now."

Danny put his head down in shame and Sam started to cry.

Vlad uncuffed Danny and Sam and draged them to an arena where every single ghost that Danny knew and millions that he didn't know were watching for the duel of the death with the two halfas.

_enough of the fright  
enough of the fuss  
I'll be awake if he finds us  
needless to say  
I'll stand in your way  
I will protect you  
and I..._

Danny started to cry."Vlad!Why is this necessary!I love Sam and I don't want to be killed by you just for some God damn revenge!"he said between each sob.

The three were finally went in to the arena.Vlad then changed into Vlad Plasmius.

Danny,still crying,had no choice.He changed into Phantom in the arena to start the battle.His glowing green eyes were glittering while he stared at Sam who what praying that he'll stay alive and get rid of that fruit loop once and for all.

The fight began and both Vlad and Danny shot a couple ecto-blasts at each other with every-other one hitting them.As the crowd cheered both of the halfas started to throw more powerful moves.They would each go intangible or put up a shield to protect themselves.

_I'll take the shot for you  
I'll be the shield for you  
needless to say  
I'll stand in your way  
I'll take the shot for you  
I'll give my life for you  
I'll make it stop  
I'll take the shot for you  
for you  
_

Danny took one huge blow from Vlad then he notice that a powerful ecto-blast was heading straight tword Sam.As she screamed in terror Danny came up and protected her with a shield.

"I won't even let you kill her fruit loop!"

Danny let down his sheild and threw one powerful blow that knocked Vlad out cold

He went up to Vlad and he was knocked out all right.

Danny then went down and picked up Sam.

While Danny took off,Vlad struggled and got up.

While Danny and Sam were alomost out both looked at each other.They smiled and tried to reach in for a kiss.

_tonight we'll be free  
I'll find us a home?  
tonight we will be  
finally on our own_

As their lips were about an inch from touching each other Vlad came up right behind them and shot Danny down.

Sam fell to the ground along with Danny.

She was knocked out and Danny flew up to her.

Tears started to form in his eyes and in rage,he turned to Vlad and did a combination of his ice powers and ghostly wail to make a frozen ghostly wail.

After three bruiling minutes of the icy wail that hit Vlad,Danny was weakened and changed back to his human form.

Vlad was lying on the ground struggling to get up while he's all covered in green and red blood.

Sam finally woke up and saw the weakend Danny and the wounded Vlad.Unfortunately,Vlad still had enough power to get up.And he lifted up a gun.

Her eyes widend when she saw the horrible site of the gun.

_  
enough of the hell  
enough of the pain  
I won't let him touch you  
I love you  
needless to say  
I'll stand in your way  
I will defend you  
and I'll..._

"Danny!"

Danny looked up and saw what the goth was pointing at.Vlad with the gun and pointing it at him.

He tried to get up and go ghost but he was still too week.

Then in a weakned voice he said,"Vlad.Why would you do this?"

"It's for my own personal good.If I kill you then your parent will forget everything else but you and that will be my chance to kill your father and have the widow Maddie marry me."

"You damn froot loop!"Then he turned to Sam and said,"Sam...If I don't make it just remember that I love you.And I always will.I'd rather die instead of you."

Sam's eyes filled up with tears and she saw tears in Danny's eyes too._  
_

_I'll take the shot for you  
I'll be the shield for you  
needless to say  
I'll stand in your way  
I'll take the shot for you  
I'll give my life for you  
I'll make it stop  
I'll take the shot for you  
for you  
_

Vlad fired the gun and flew right through Danny's chest.Danny's screamed from the bloody hell pain.He fell to the ground and the green and red mixture blood started to pour out of him like a waterfall.

Sam screamed from the horrid sight and Vlad smiled in victory and he flew off to go give the bad news to Danny's parents.

Danny's chest wasn't moving which means he could be dead.

The goth ran up to the cold,lifeless body of the teenage halfa.She tried to feel a pulse but it was no use.She even tried mouth-to-mouth but still,no pulse.Her true love.Dead.Never to be living again.Even though she thinks he'll show up again full ghost she got rid of that idea knowing that his spirit will be up in heaven.

_enough of the scars  
enough broken hearts  
I will protect you  
and I..  
_

She layed her head on top of the dead halfa's chest and started to cry her eyes out.

"Danny,"She began to say as she continued to cry,"I've always love you.Now you're gone.I can't beleive this happend to you..."

Sam ran her fingers through his blood and continued to cry.

_I'll take the shot for you  
I'll be the shield for you  
needless to say  
I'll stand in your way  
I'll take the shot for you  
I'll give my life for you  
I'll make it stop  
I'll take the shot for you  
for you_

Still sobbing,she laid her head on top of Danny's.

While crying over him for 10 whole minutes she wiped away some of her tears.

The only real love she had that was also a superhero to her town was now gone.

She then gave the lifeless halfa a kiss on the lips so that her dream would come true.Afterwards she picked up the dead Danny and brought him to the Fenton RV and drove him off back home to Amity Park.

* * *

One week later there was a funeral just for him and since Sam and Tucker decided to tell everyone that Danny was in fact Phantom so there would be a memorial for him.

One month later there was a memorial for the Ghost Boy in Amity Park.

The memorial was a silver statue with the left side with Danny Fenton and the right Phantom with both back-to-back with their arms crossed and looking at each other.And the memorial said:

"Gone but not forgotten.

The hero of Amity Park

In memory of Daniel Fenton

aka

Danny Phantom"

_I'll take the shot  
I'll make it stop _

I'll make it stop  
I'll take the shot

* * *

A/N:I'm betting right now that most of you will be crying your eyes out especially the Danny fangirls.I'm evil arn't I?does evil smirk

I hope you enjoyed it!_  
_


End file.
